deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JAlbor/Dead Space 3 Review Roundup
__NOEDITSECTION__ At long last, the Dead Space 3 if finally out and playable! I still haven't touched the game myself, but reviews are coming in regardless. Here's how some of the critics weigh in. Be sure to leave your own thoughts as you play in the comments below! Loved It Game Informer 9.75/10 ''"Visceral laid the foundation for a terrific horror series with the first Dead Space. The clean, HUD-less presentation, dismemberment-focused gunplay, and expertly crafted derelicts have made each successive entry feel ahead of its time. Dead Space 3 evolves the winning formula into a title not only befitting of the fantastic series, but also one of the best games of this generation." Polygon 9.5/10 "Visceral avoided major deviations from the gameplay loop established by the previous games, instead choosing to refine those mechanics. But it has made major, substantive additions to the game's structure that make Dead Space 3 feel much more ambitious. Even more surprisingly, it has successfully executed on all of them. Visceral hasn't just avoided screwing up its game with co-op — it has made it feel natural and at home, and has done it without impacting the single-player experience in any negative way. That alone would be enough to make Dead Space 3 an achievement. But the new crafting system and bigger, more open level structure join co-op to make Dead Space 3 one of the best action games in years." Joystiq 4.5/5 ''Dead Space 3 is an exciting, shocking and mammoth adventure through the ghostly, unvarnished segments of space – and you do, thankfully, get to spend some more time flying. There aren't many games that can match the lonely, liberating movements of Isaac Clarke in nullified gravity, or his vengeful, squishy stomps of victory. The Escapist 4/5 ''Dead Space 3 positively nails its science fiction storyline, slowly spiraling up to a go-for-broke conclusion. It's a different tone than the first Dead Space, for sure, but it's a damn good one. The fighting never evolves past point-and-shoot and the boss fights are dull , but the weaponcrafting is a lot of fun to tinker with. Destructoid 8/10 ''Dead Space 3 could have been the best entry in the series, and in many ways, it still does provide some of the franchise's most energetic, thrilling, entertaining moments. The changes thrown into the game inevitably damage its charm, though, and make this a step down from its predecessors. A step down from Dead Space's high standards don't necessarily make for a bad game -- far from it, in fact, for this is still a bloody great game and well worth any fans' time. IGN 7.8/10 ''The combat system and the world Visceral has crafted in Dead Space 3 is so expertly built and well-wrought, I found myself consciously overlooking my main criticisms, because I love playing it and spending time with it. This is an important distinction to make: loving a game while being fully aware of its faults. Thought it Was OK GamesRadar 7.8/10 ''As a solo experience, Dead Space 3 is the weakest entry in the series. The tension's still there, but it's the kind you can kill bullet by bullet until nothing is left except the dull pangs of tedium. But when you're dismembering Necromorphs with a friend at your side, it becomes a greatly enjoyable cooperative adventure. Just don't expect to feel much of that distantly familiar fear-based anxiety--in Dead Space 3, that's one terrifying monster that's nowhere to be found. Edge 7/10 ''The sense of immersion is about as unparalleled as you can get without an Oculus Rift strapped to your head. But the campaign feels overlong and stretch marks begin to appear towards the end of the roughly 20-hour adventure. This game could have benefited from some strategic dismemberment of its own, performed by a shrewd editor who knows how to sever redundant limbs. Eurogamer 7/10 ''The combat system and the world Visceral has crafted in Dead Space 3 is so expertly built and well-wrought, I found myself consciously overlooking my main criticisms, because I love playing it and spending time with it. This is an important distinction to make: loving a game while being fully aware of its faults. IGN 7.8/10 ''It's certainly not a great game, except perhaps as a poster child for the kitchen-sink development mentality of a console generation in its twilight months. But it does manage to balance out every misstep with something worthwhile. Sadly, newcomers with no preconceptions will likely enjoy this rollercoaster more than the series' fans. Ars Technica "Rent" ''Across the board, Dead Space 3 has forgotten what it was. None of its myriad changes are so great as to break the core appeal of shooting shambling things in space. But what made Dead Space special is absent this time around. Dead Space 3 is such a marked departure from the franchise that it feels like a side story or spin-off. There are glimpses of what Dead Space does best here, but they’re never allowed to mature into what the series and its fans deserve. Hated It No purely negative reviews of Dead Space 3 have been received yet. Wikian Reviews What do you think of Dead Space 3 so far? Love it! It's OK. Hate it. Category:Blog posts